Envidia con sabor a Pastel de Manzana
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: El homúnculo caminaba por los pasillos con una apariencia robada. De repente es jalado por una fuerza proveniente de una de las habitaciones ¿qué pasará?. EnvyxWinry y pseudo EdoWin se podría decir.


**Envidia con sabor a Pastel de Manzana.**

* * *

**Biblioteca Militar de Amestris.**

Edward se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras levantaba la vista a los antiquísimos techos del lugar plagado de humedad. Intentando recordar algo _-"Sabes qué, Al?"_ le dijo a la armadura mientras este seguía leyendo un gran volumen de Paracelsus.

_-"Tengo la sensación de que debería estar en otro lugar ahora"_ gruñó el rubio mientras volvía a tomar un libro.

**Departamento 767: Habitación de Winry.**

El olor a pastel de manzana invadía la habitación y se fundía con los suaves colores de los azulejos y otros objetos aledaños a la cocina, pero no era un día tranquilo en lo absoluto. La joven no dejaba de dar vueltas en el lugar, con una mirada de furia y apretando los dientes sólo podía dejar escapar algún "Maldito! por qué no avisa que no va a venir?!" "Ese idiota, siempre lo mismo... a menos que necesite algo siempre está muy ocupado para venir cuando lo llamo!".

**Pasillo del Cuartel.**

Lo único que debía hacer era encontrar la habitación de los Elric y buscar los documentos faltantes. Hasta para él era increíblemente fácil, sólo era cuestión de tomar una "apariencia distinta" y más convencional para el lugar. Y ellos jamás se darían cuenta (al menos no hasta que sea muy tarde).

_-"Esto es demasiado fácil"_ dijo Envy mientras caminaba por los pasillos y hacía un reconocimiento detallado del lugar_. -"Hasta resulta aburrido"._ Gruñó apoyándose contra una de las puertas mientras admitía para sí que hasta Wrath pudo haber hecho este trabajo... ¿por qué siempre él debía hacerlo?!

_-"CLARO! por qué no viene él a hacer esto?... y dónde demonios se supone que estará ese---"_ su frase fue cortada por una fuerza que justamente salía de una de las puertas. Había sido jalado con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio, cayendose de bruces dentro del cuarto. _-"QUÉ DIABLOS?!"_ gruñó el homúnculo....

_-"EDWARD!"_ chilló una voz espeluznante delante de él, poco a poco se dio vuelta, esa voz le resultó conocida y molesta... tan inocentemente como su caracter le permitía preguntó un _-"¿Cómo estas?"_ a la chica que lo miraba con enojo y las manos en las caderas... _-"Estas muerto..."_ aseguró ella.

El homúnculo sabía quien era ella, aunque no esperaba encontrársela en ese lugar ni momento. Lo bueno es, que su disfraz debía ser bueno para que ella no se percatara de nada hasta ahora.

_-"Oh y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de saludarme como es debido... y luego de romper 40 de mis mejores automails!!" _regañó mientras apuntaba al homúnculo con una enorme llave inglesa.

Envy dio un paso hacía atrás instintivamente... ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta situación? _-"En serio?"_ preguntó con cierta cobardía, mientras se preguntaba si sería mejor abortar esta labor.

La rubia de ojos azules arrojó la llave a la cama, suspiró y pareció calmarse momentaneamente... _-"Y? qué ocurrió? te estoy esperando desde las 5..."_

Envy tragó saliva, "piensa rápido" se dijo para sí... _-"Tuve que... terminar... algunas cosas que el maldito coronel me pidió a último momento" _mintió, por alguna razón sonaba convincente esa mentira, pudo haber dicho algo más a su estilo como "No tengo mucho tiempo, y lo sabes". Pero no tenía ganas ni tiempo de ponerse a pelear por eso y menos con una mujer. Levantó la mirada hacia el reloj colgado en la pared... se hacía tarde, y debía buscar esos documentos antes de que lo vieran.

Algo en la habitación llamó su atención, más especificamente en la mesa. Era un pastel recién horneado, aún humeante. _-"¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó señalando el postre.

_-"Es que la Sra. Hughes me está enseñando a cocinar, recuerdas? Necesito que me des tu opinión"_ dijo mientras cortaba una rebanada del pastel.

El monstruo bajó la mirada, pensativo.. "Hughes? seguramente el sujeto que maté hace un par de años, me pregunto si alguna vez imaginó que su esposa lo mataría. Jm!" sonrió con diversión al recordarlo, pero el homúnculo volvió a la tierra

cuando sintió la mano de la chica apoyándose en su frente _-"Ed? en serio te sientes bien?" _Envy realmente se estremeció con el toque, pronunció con suavidad _"Sí, perfecto."_

_-"Bueno, siéntate y te traeré un poco de té"_

El homúnculo aceptó, se sentó en una de las sillas de madera negra junto a la mesa, y lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Nunca pensó en qué pasaría en una situación como esta. Estaba molesto, pero tranquilo porque las cosas parecían ir bien. No podía matar a Winry ya que era una buena herramienta de chantaje para los Elric's, aunque realmente tampoco lo deseaba. Era simplemente algo que estaba ahí y que no le resultaba tan fastidiosa como humano.

Finalmente llama a la niña _-"Hey, Win!"_ Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo bien que imitaba al enano._ -"En verdad, tengo que irme ahora... y sino.."_

Una cuchara quedó frente a sus ojos sujeta por las finas manos de la muchacha, _-"Te dejaré ir. Pero sólo si pruebas el pastel" _sonrió con entusiasmo.

"Que chica tan... arhg!" pensó el pecado _-"Estas segura?" _parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomar la cuchara, se veía inseguro... le reslutaba incómoda la situación. Aunque debía admitir que el pastel se veía delicioso. Lo devoró con placer, ante los ojos azul brillantes de la joven que no dejaba de observarlo. Winry esperaba anciosa su respuesta "¿le gustará?" mientras, seguía los movimientos de su supuesto amigo, esperando el veredicto.

El homúnculo creyó que una de sus sonrisas no sería lo mejor para este momento, así que mantuvo costozamente el semblante en blanco y dijo un simple... _-"Esta realmente muy bueno, Wnry" _al momento que la rubia saltaba gritando de alegría y seguidamente besaba con inocencia los labios del homúnculo. Los ojos de Envy se abrieron exageradamente e intentó imaginar qué haría el estúpido enano en esta situación: Sin duda estaba en el lugar incorrecto, en el momento equivocado y con el aspecto de la persona equivocada.

Se puso de pie con la velocidad de un rayo por la acción de la chica, sumamente sonrojado. _-"Ehin... me tengo que ir ahora!!" _dijo tartamudeante.

La chica bajó la mirada en expresión de tristeza _-"Sí, supongo..."_

_-"Oye, no te pongas así... Volveré! eso es lo importante"_ no pudo evitar soltar una de sus sonrisas retorcidas.

_-"Sí, es verdad!"_ la chica sonrió y abrió la puerta, se despidieron y el homúnculo huyó casi despavoridamente de la habitación.

Segura de estar también ruborizada se sentó en el sofá. Sus ojos se cerraron pero volvieron a abrirse luego de unos minutos por una llamada telefónica.

-"Hola. Winry?! sólo quiero decirte que EN VERDAD LO SIENTO!!! no podré ir hoy" dice Edward Elric alarmado por no recordarlo antes.

_-"huh? de qué estas hablando?!" _

_-"Que no podré ir hoy... tengo mucho trabajo. Lo siento."_

_-"Pero si estuviste aquí hace un momento!!"_ dijo la chica segura de que le tomaban el pelo.

_-"He estado en esta hedionda biblioteca todo el maldito día"_

Winry colgó el teléfono. Totalmente congelada y en estado de shock _-"¿Entonces a quién diablos le di el beso?!"_

* * *

Me encanta esta historia xD pero en verdad la idea no es mía, me inspiré en un fic de la autora Kanashii Umi. Está basada en un fic en inglés y la he modificado un poco para detallarla más. Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
